


Just one night?

by Martinhomcst



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, M/M, One Shot, Oral Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, University
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-21 08:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18139553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Martinhomcst/pseuds/Martinhomcst
Summary: Liam had desires for his friend from college, he couldn't deny it, the only problem was that there were obstacles for him to get what he wanted. But was that really true?





	Just one night?

**Author's Note:**

> First of all, I'm sorry for my English, but it's not my first language. And this fic is just a test for me (even more because this is my first sex scene), but I hope you like it. ;)

After an extremely stressful day at the university, Liam was on the bus on the way to Garrett's. The blond boy asked if he wanted to sleep at his house that night because Liam lived away from university and they could go to the class together the next day. Liam obviously accepted, for two reasons. The first was that he really lived far away and would come home extremely late, so he wouldn't be able to sleep well. The second, well, he kind of had a crush on Garrett and the feeling of sleeping near the boy made him feel really good. 

"He's straight and has a girlfriend, Liam, nothing's going to happen, stop being stupid." The boy thought and tried to convince himself as he looked out the window of the bus, it was raining outside and the drops trickled slowly through the glass. 

But he couldn't stop thinking about the possibilities of what might happen. 

Liam had met Garrett that same year when he started going to university, but he didn't know what the boy was doing to him because in the last few weeks he only thought about him, but it was distressing to know that nothing would happen because he was dating a girl and although Liam wanted very much to have the blond boy, he couldn't do anything to disrupt their relationship, after all, they seemed very happy together and his girlfriend was an incredible girl. 

He took his cell phone to see what time it was, it was almost nine o'clock. The phone vibrated with a notification and at the same time his heart also shuddered, it was him. 

Garrett: Are you close?

Liam: I think so. 

Garrett: Okay, I'll wait for you at the bus stop. 

Liam was extremely nervous, this was the first time he was going to his friend's house and the amount of thoughts running through his mind was immeasurable. 

He took a deep breath and got up from the seat of the bus, he could already see the blond boy staring at his cell phone while he was sitting at the bus stop. And when the bus stopped and Liam started going down the stairs, Garrett got up and smiled.

"Hey." the boy said. 

"H-hey." Liam said, looking deep into the boy's blue eyes. 

"Come on." Garrett said and started walking. "My house isn't that far." 

Liam took a few quick steps to reach the boy and was soon walking beside him. It was dark and the ground was still wet from the rain, but it was not cold, it was the typical summer rain. 

"How was the event at university?" Garrett said, breaking the seconds of silence. 

"It was really good, but intensely tiring." Liam complained. He had class in the morning, but late into the evening he was working on an academic event. 

"I'm sorry I didn't come to help you." The blond boy said, looking at Liam with arched eyebrows. He was going to help Liam at the event, but his mother needed help with something and he could not go. 

"It's all right. Thanks again for letting me sleep here today." Liam said. 

"There's nothing to be thankful for, I wonder how tiring it must have been, and I couldn't let you go home so late knowing we have a test tomorrow morning." Garrett said, folding his arms across his chest. 

The silence returned, it was something that bothered Liam, but he couldn't do anything, he was so anxious still thinking about the possibilities he could hardly think of what to say right now, but Garrett was never so quiet and that was weird. 

After a few minutes of walking they arrived at the boy's house, the blue gate matching the orange walls was being lit by the dim lighting of the moon. Garrett took the key and opened the gate, he came in and Liam followed him inside. 

"My mother must still be trying to figure out what to do for you to eat, since you're a vegetarian." Garrett said, almost laughing. 

"Oh, gods, she didn't have to bother with that." Liam said, smiling but embarrassed at the same time.

After walking through the door, Liam met his mother, she was really nice and kind. And the food she made was excellent, especially since the boy was hungry. The conversation while they ate was extremely pleasurable and it made Liam feel at home, but he needed to lie down soon because his blue eyes were crying for help. 

"I'll line the bed for you, Liam, but you can finish eating." The boy's mother said, smiling gently.

Liam nodded. He and Garrett kept talking about all the details of the event and everything that happened. 

"I can't believe they actually did it." Garrett said and laughed, his eyes almost closing as he smiled and the sound of laughter were two of the things that most appealed to Liam. 

"That's exactly what I was thinking when I saw that." Liam said, smiling.

"Boys, I'm going to bed and I suggest you do the same." Garrett's mother said. 

"We're going soon." Garrett replied. 

"Good night, boys." She said, waving as she walked up the stairs. 

"Night, Mom." The blonde said, getting up from his chair. 

"Good night." Liam said, and got up too. 

They went up the stairs towards to the boy's room. The room had white walls and wooden floors, there was a table with the his computer, his wardrobe with some posters attached, a TV on the wall with his PlayStation 4, and a bunk bed that his mother had just prepared for them to lie down. 

Garrett closed the door, turned off the light, and laid on the top bed, took the TV remote and turned it on. Liam laid on the low bed and pulled the blanket up to his waist. 

The moonlight and the TV were the only things that lit the room. And if the TV was not on, he was sure the blond boy could hear his heart pounding so hard it felt like his chest would explode. He was staring at the TV firmly.

"Is the TV disturbing you from sleeping?" Garrett asked, staring at him.

"No, no. It's okay." Liam said, taking his eyes from the television and looking at the boy. "It's just that I'm tired, but I can't sleep. Damn insomnia." 

Garrett smiled slightly. "I see." And then he picked up his cell phone and started looking at the screen. 

Liam turned his attention to the TV. He knew that every night the boy watched some games championship, it was like a ritual for him to sleep, they had talked about this before. Liam was so entertained by the characters in the fighting game that he couldn't hear when Garrett called him. He only noticed when the blond boy touched his shoulder and he was startled. 

Garrett laughed. 

Liam rolled his eyes and stared at him, a silly grin on his face. "Stop it." He said. 

"I'm sorry, I just wanted to show you something." Garrett said, still with a smile on his face. 

"What?" Liam asked, raising his eyebrows. 

"Sit here by my side, you have to see this with me." The blond boy said, reaching to the side as he held the cell phone in front of his face. 

Liam got up and went to his bed, he sat down next to the boy, their feet touched for a moment, sending shivers around Liam's body. Their shoulders pressed together, Liam could hardly breathe, he could only feel the warm skin of the boy's arm touching his arm.

He looked at the screen of the phone, it was the picture of a car, Liam did not know exactly which model was, it was green and beautiful, but he still didn't understand why Garrett was showing it to him. 

"My mom asked me what I wanted as a gift for my 20th birthday, I'm thinking about choosing this car, it's not expensive and it'll be great to go to college." Garrett said, staring at the cell phone. 

"Oh, it's really nice and I think it would be a great gift, you could even take a road trip." Liam said. 

"And I could also give you a ride..." Garrett said, turning his face and facing Liam. The boy didn't have to look back at the blond boy to know this, because he was feeling his breath. 

Liam turned slowly to look at him. "Yeah." he said, smiling. 

And suddenly, with a speed that Liam did not expect, Garrett pressed his lips on Liam's. The sensation he felt made Liam's body shudder and he could feel his body melting piece by piece. "That's wrong." He thought, he put his hand on Garrett's chest and gently pushed him away. 

"What is it?" Garrett asked. 

"Are you sure you wanna do this? I mean... you have a girlfriend." Liam said, his eyes were closed and his breathing was heavy. 

"She knows I like boys too." Garrett said, sighing. 

"That's not what I mean, you'd be cheating on her." Liam said, a lump in his throat.

"Liam, we have a deal." Garrett said and that made Liam open his eyes to face the boy. "She can have sex with whomever she wants and I can do the same, as often as we want." He said and winked at Liam. 

Liam snorted, he didn't feel quite right about it, but he couldn't deny what he wanted, so he leaned over and kissed the boy. 

Garrett's soft lips were fierce, it was a kiss that Liam craved so much and it seemed that both were waiting for it so much that it made everything wilder. 

The blonde climbed onto Liam's lap and put a hand behind his neck as his mouth came down his cheek, going towards his neck and then the collarbone. He paused for a moment and took off his shirt, Liam did the same, which enabled Garrett to continue his kisses, going further down Liam's chest and his abdomen. 

Liam moaned. He felt Garrett's lips forming a smile as he kissed close to his belly button. He couldn't believe what was happening, he was sure that he was sleeping on that low bed and that tomorrow he would wake up and none of this would have happened. 

"Can we move on?" Garrett asked, his blue eyes dark, his moonlit face containing an expression of desire. 

Liam nodded and the blond kissed Liam's cock that was under his shorts, which made him gasp with pleasure. He could not take it anymore, that was extremely provocative. 

"Please..." Liam pleaded. 

"You really wanted that, didn't you?" Garrett said, looking at him with a defiant look. "I'll give you what you deserve." 

He put Liam's dick out, it was so hard it nearly hit Garrett's chin. Liam felt finally free, but he was not expecting the blond to make him fall apart soon enough. When he ran with his tongue on his glans, Liam moaned as loudly as the noises the TV made. 

"You have to be quiet, I don't wanna wake up my mom." Garrett said, with a smirk on his face.

The blonde caught Liam's cock and licked, it made a shiver run through Liam's body, but he could barely feel it because Garrett started to suck his cock slowly. 

Garrett's mouth was so hot and wet, that was making Liam breathe so deeply. He put a hand on Garrett's head, caressing the boy's blond hair. 

Garrett started to increase speed and this made Liam go crazy, he pushed the boy's head against his dick and then let go, causing the blonde to stop for a moment to breathe and then sucking him again. 

The smell of pleasure was so good, Liam could do it every day. 

Garrett's hand moved slowly up Liam's abdomen, then to his chest, searching for his mouth, when he found it, he placed two fingers in Liam's mouth that began to lick his fingers as he moaned. 

Liam felt he was almost on edge, so he pushed the blond's head against his cock again and let it all fall into his mouth. 

When Garrett lifted his head, there was cum running down his mouth, but he just licked his lips and smiled. "Your turn." He said. 

Liam settled into bed and lowered the blond's shorts, but when he was leaning toward Garrett's cock, the blonde put his hand on his shoulder, stopping him.

"That's not the hole I'm interested in." Garrett said, his voice hoarse. He turned Liam on his back and straightened the pillow so they would not make so much noise. 

Liam bent his knees and leaned over the pillow. "When you're ready." he said, waiting for something he longed for. 

"Believe me, Liam, I'm just as eager as you to fill that hole." Garrett whispered into the boy's ear. 

Garrett leaned his dick on Liam's ass and it was as if he were plugging something in the socket, because an electric current ran through both of them. He began to slowly enter inside and moaned when he was completely inside. 

Liam felt Garrett's body arch over his, pressing his abdomen against his back. The warmth of their bodies together mixed with the feeling of being fully complete was something that made Liam delirious. 

"Are you ready?" Garrett asked. 

"I've always been ready." Liam said, smiling. 

Garrett started to push his cock, moaning each time he felt Liam's body press against his cock. He was already sweating because of the high temperature and even though the window was open, there was no wind, making everything hotter. 

They both gasped as they felt their bodies beg for more. 

"Garrett..." Liam whispered, moaning. "Faster."

The blond wrapped his arms around Liam's neck, pulling him closer as he pushed faster, he began to bite the boy's shoulder gently. That made Liam moan even more, before he could scream, he bite the pillow, but that only made him go crazy, because he could smell the strong scent of the blond in the pillow. 

He was almost coming again. 

Then, Garrett began to push on the right spot, which made him come all over the sheet he was lying on. It made his ass tighten even more the blond's cock, which could not stand the pleasure and released everything into Liam. They groaned together as Garrett's body slumped over the boy's. 

Liam could feel the warm liquid inside him, but he was feeling so good. 

"I thought you were tired today." Garrett said, grinning breathlessly. 

Liam laughed. "I think my body doesn't quite understand this concept, but I can still give you a hand." He said.

"No need, you're going to owe me this for the next time." Garrett said as he sat on the bed. "But now we're going to clean up this mess, because we have to sleep for the test tomorrow."

"Or we could tell the teacher that we stay up all night and that's why we could not go." Liam said. 

"You can sleep here tomorrow too, if you want..." Garrett said and winked at him. Liam smiled.


End file.
